


Entwined Stars

by Astrosea (dssar232)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Phoenix Keith, Shadowsinger Shiro, Shifter Lance, Tog au, fire resistant keith, phoenix krolia, possible torture scenes, rayven Lance, shifting krolia, there will be bloody scenes, thunderbird hunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dssar232/pseuds/Astrosea
Summary: Wars were won through battles and strategies. Through the force of will and the need to win, individuals and armies have fought to protect those they love and believe in. For the war that occurred ten years ago, there had been no battles or treaties. It had been a massacre, a complete bloodshed that no one had expected. There had been no warning, but for the darkness that had coated the sky like heavy tar.The Kuroganes had been assassinated in their own beds, and their kingdom was enslaved and shackled. The Alteans had been massacred in their streets, their kingdom coated in their own blood. The Galra Empire then rose to be known as the strongest and most ruthless kingdoms. With both of the strongest kingdoms defeated, there was no one to challenge Zarkon or his empire.But there are still those who are ready to fight, who have carried vengeance in their blood and hope in their hearts.There were the rebels who stayed in the shadows as they awaited their time to strike. They were waiting for their moment, and that moment has been rapidly approaching. This is the rise of a new world, forged with their pain and strength. They will come to face their fears and overcome their own tragedies.





	Entwined Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This universe is inspired by the series Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas, so if you have read those books you are likely to notice a few specific things. If you haven't read those books, no worries! I'm hoping to describe things in enough detail for everyone to understand. But if there's anything you feel needs a more detailed description, please don't hesitate to let me know. Or if there's anything you're curious of and would like to know more about, I'll be happy to talk more about it with you, so don't hesitate to reach out! There's a chance I have certain details planned for later chapters, but there's also the chance I will overlook aspects or forget pieces. So your question could serve as a great reminder for me, so again, don't hesitate to reach out.
> 
> This is the first multi-chapter fic I'm posting, and I'm hoping to have fun with it but to also improve my writing through it. So, I'm completely open to constructive criticism and input. There are still aspects to it that I'm considering and trying to work through, so updates will be slow. 
> 
> Tags are likely to change and be added as the story progresses. But please keep in mind that I do plan to kill a main character. I might change my mind later on, but for now please consider that a possibility. 
> 
> Last but not least, I would like to say a huge thank you to everyone on Twitter who has had to deal with my snippets and complaining. I know I've been talking about this fic for months, so it's probably been annoying, but I appreciate all of you for somehow dealing with me. And I would also like to give a gigantic thank you to my talented heart-sister, Anna, who beta read this and offered so much help while dealing with my constant complaining and groaning. She's an amazing and talented writer who encourages my angst and motivates me to continue to grow. She also write some painful angst scenes that break my heart, but I love her and am constantly amazed by her beautiful writing. Please check her out if you get a chance! 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this fic, and I hope you enjoy it. If you don't enjoy it, I hope you can find another fic that you do enjoy
> 
> *************

Every part of Keith wanted to run. To run far from this throne room, far from this castle. Every instinct he had screamed to leave. But his boots stayed rooted to the ground as he stared at the black stone collar that sat on the pedestal beside the throne. Even now, he could still feel the coolness of that stone, the fear at the tightness around his throat...

  
A warm, heavy hand clamped down on his shoulder.

 

“Easy,” Shiro’s voice was warm and even. “Nothing is going to happen to you.”

 

Keith felt the stiffness of his shoulders loosen at the reassuring weight that was Shiro. “I’m fine.”

 

“You’re already considering escape routes.” He could _hear_   Shiro’s smile.

 

Keith snorted as he crossed his arms. “So? It helps to be prepared. _You're_ the one who taught me that.”

 

“Indeed,” Shiro chuckled and squeezed Keith’s shoulder. “But try not to be so obvious.”

 

It was silent for a moment before a heavy sigh escaped Shiro. Yeah, Keith figured he wasn’t the only one worried over what was to occur in this room.

 

"We will not flinch at what we see here,” Keith murmured low enough to ensure only Shiro would hear. “We do not flinch. We do not look away. We do not react in any means. Horrible things will happen in this room. Things we will wish we had never seen." He tilted his head back to look at Shiro. "But we _must_ see these things. Must observe them. So stay silent and keep your eyes open." We will not be afraid.

  
How many times had they repeated those words to each other?

A loud blast sounded behind them from the courtyard. Keith tried to turn towards the window, but Shiro's hand stayed firm and kept him in place.

  
"We should be down there." Keith murmured. Just because he knew they had to stay guard in this room, didn’t mean he had to like it.

  
"There's no need." Shiro muttered as he released Keith and squared his shoulders, already stepping into his captain mode. "They'll be here soon."

  
"Who?"

 

“The Prince,” Shiro smiled grimly. “And whoever was foolish enough to try to breach the castle.”

 

Keith sighed as he squared his own shoulders. Ah, so that was the explanation of what was occurring outside. Keith couldn't recall the last time an attack had been attempted on the castle under its current rule. 

 

Keith snorted before crossing his arms. “The castle’s defenses are subpar at best.”

 

Shiro raised a brow. “Maybe I should have you assigned to supervising our defenses then.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Keith grinned. “Then who else will deal with your crankiness?”

 

“Cranky?” Shiro stared at him in disbelief. “Since when did I become cranky?”

 

Keith smirked as he shrugged. “Since you've started getting fussy in the afternoons when you don’t get a nap.”

 

“You-”

 

Shiro cut himself off as he straightened, offering Keith a stern look before facing forward.

 

The doors opened with a flourish as Prince Lotor entered with two of his generals, Zethrid and Acxa, following close behind. He barely spared a bored glance at Shiro and Keith as he climbed the few steps that led to the dais. Lotor crossed his leg over his knee as he sat on the throne, looking completely at ease. The image of comfort. The image of destruction. The defining image of a war that had begun and ended too soon. The image of innocent lives slaughtered and enslaved.

 

The image of a missing limb and bandages drenched in blood. The sound of anguished screams and tormented cries.

The image of Shiro, on his knees before Keith, with a missing right arm and a scar along his face.

_“He's served his purpose, but I would like to keep him”_

 

Lotor’s presence resembled a late night out in a snow covered forest. Cold and beautiful, with the possibility of death hidden and ready to strike at any moment. But there was a method to his violence and actions, a method that Keith still needed to learn before he made Lotor pay for what he had done to Shiro.

 

 _Observe,_ Keith reminded himself. He was to observe and stay silent.

  
Lotor finally spared a glance around the room, his gaze lingering on Keith and Shiro for a moment before moving on. His wide shoulders rose and fell in a breath before he raised a hand and gestured to the guards to open the large doors.

 

The doors opened for the captive to be guided in, his figure nearly taking up the full width of the double doors. His body was large, but it was his powerful wings that took up the most space.

 

Keith’s breath caught at the sight of bright features. Was that...was it possible? No.

 

His shoulders dropped as he realized those feathers were more gold and yellow with the distinct lack of red feathers. The colors were vibrant and near blinding against the captive’s dark skin and hair. With two pairs of powerful golden wings, it was unmistakable what was standing before all of them. But was it actually possible?

 

Was it truly possible for a thunderbird to be standing here, in the throne room of the Galra? Even before the Galra Empire had expanded, the sight of a thunderbird had been rare.

 

Keith could recall from all his studies as a child, faded drawn pictures of thunderbirds with little information written in old books that experienced no recent development. Most “facts” were just speculation from the few who claimed to have ever seen one.

 

And yet here one stood. There was something strange about his bare chest that was covered in faded markings, but that would be something for Keith to contemplate later.

Keith forced his eyes away from the creature to study Lotor who was watching the creature with a familiar, calculating look in his eyes.

The sound of shuffling feet continued as the thunderbird was led further into the room by the guard. And then came the sound of footsteps as a second prisoner was led inside.

If Keith hadn't been watching Lotor so closely, he may have missed the sudden change. But Keith was observing every shift that crossed Lotor’s facial features and cataloging them away for later speculation.

The moment the second prisoner was in view, a look of surprise overcame Lotor. His eyes widened a fraction as his mouth went slack. But as quickly as the change came, it was gone. His face returned to an expression of boredom.

 

Odd. But Keith couldn't contemplate it now. He'd think more of it later along with all the other details he was registering.

Keith's gaze moved to the second prisoner while he continued to keep Lotor in his sight. Keith couldn’t see a reason for Lotor’s reaction. The prisoner was beautiful with his caramel skin, but not so much that Lotor should have been shocked by it.

 

As the prisoner stepped further into the room, a scent drifted to Keith. A scent that was composed of fresh snow and pine trees. A scent that reminded him of home, but with something different and unique hiding below.

 

The guard gave the lanky prisoner a sharp push, sending him crashing to the ground. With his wrists shackled behind his back, the prisoner struggled to stay on his knees. He gritted his teeth against the obvious pain and raised his head.

 

Bright blue eyes captured Keith, making his whole body stiffen. Never had Keith seen eyes like those. A brilliant blue that burned with hot defiance. It was a look that Keith hadn’t seen in his own reflection for a long time.

 

The prisoner immediately whipped his head back around to face Lotor.

 

Keith could feel Shiro’s eyes on him, but ignored him to keep his focus on Lotor and the prisoners.

 

“Zarkon,” the one on his knees rasped. “I want to see Zakron.”

 

“Emperor Zarkon.” The guard towering over him growled as he slammed the bottom of his boot into the prisoner’s shoulder. “Show some respect.”

 

Lotor simply smiled as he observed the prisoner. “Is the Emperor expecting you?” He gave a small flick of his fingers, gesturing for the guard to step away.

 

Freed from the guards weight, the prisoner stretched his neck up to look at Lotor. “No.”

 

“Then _why_ would he wish to see you?”

 

“Cut the crap Lotor!” He tried to push himself up, but only managed to wiggle his shoulders with his stomach still on the ground.

 

The guard growled over him again, baring his sharp teeth.

 

Keith concluded the prisoner was obviously an idiot, or just didn’t realize the situation he was in.

 

Lotor stayed silent as he studied the prisoner for a moment. “The Emperor is not here. He’s busy overlooking other tasks that require his attention.”

 

The prisoner finally stopped his useless attempts at getting up to stare hard at Lotor. “I-”

 

Lotor snapped his fingers loudly. “Zethrid, hold the thunderbird.”

Zethrid stepped away from the dais to make her way to the thunderbird, who was looking between her and the guards with wide eyes. She frowned at his wings, looking him over before deciding to stand beside him as she grabbed his thick bicep.

 

Lotor lifted his eyes from Lance to look at the guards. “You are all excused.”

 

It took a tick before the guards ushered themselves silently out the heavy doors, closing them as the last guard exited. Lotor stared at the doors for a moment before a silent sigh loosened his tense shoulders. He uncrossed his legs and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees as he stared hard at the prisoner who had begun to raise himself again. “Well Lance, are you ready to tell me the truth of why you're here?”

 

Keith didn't understand why Lotor had allowed him and Shiro to stay, or how he knew the prisoner’s name. But he wasn't about to ask questions or dwell on anything, just observe all the information that was being laid before him.

 

_Lance._

 

His mind seemed to latch onto the name with greed, storing it away for later.

 

The prisoner, Lance, had finally managed to get himself onto his knees. “As if I would ever tell you,” he murmured darkly with narrowed eyes.

 

A strange look flitted over Lotor’s mask. A look that almost resembled pain. But then he grinned as he leaned back and stretched out his legs. “Indeed,” he waved his hand around. “Tell me, do you like the new decorations to your home?” His grin seemed to thin, becoming more sly and menacing. “Was it ever really your home though? You left so quickly, not even fighting to stay, not even offering a backwards glance.”

 

Lance's whole body stiffened at Lotor's words. His mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish.

 

“That’s what I thought,” Lotor purred as he stood. “You can’t even offer a decent lie for what you did.”

 

Lance’s lips pulled back as he bared his teeth before a look of utter calm overcame his expression. “You should be scared, Lotor.”

 

Lotor raised a brow as he observed Lance. He frowned at him for a moment before shrugging. “I don’t fear you, Lance.” Axca followed Lotor once he stepped off the dais. She was silent and swift as she moved to stand behind Lance as Lotor came before him.  “You won't do anything. You've been a coward your whole life, and will continue to be one. You were a fool to come here.”

 

Lance looked so small with Lotor and Acxa standing over his kneeling form. But, as if a lever had been pulled, Lance’s spine straightened as he raised his chin.

 

“Nothing you hold right now will stay yours. Everything you love and hold dear will break and fall away. And I will be there to watch the look of utter devastation on your face when everything you care for turns to ash.”

 

Lotor’s eyes narrowed as he hissed. “Will you be the one to burn it down?”

 

“I don’t need fire, Lotor. There are others who hold that gift, and who would proudly offer their assistance when it comes to taking you and the Galra down. But I don’t need to have the gift of fire weaving through my veins, not when I possess the gift of water.” Something vicious overcame his expression. “You forget that water can cause destruction like no other.” He leaned forward as far as he dared without losing his balance. “You wouldn’t burn by me, Lotor. You’d drown.” He nodded his chin at the surrounding walls and windows. “I’d see this city buried in the sea before I accepted it belonged to you monsters.”

 

One tick. Two.

 

“Frightening words Lance.” Lotor smiled, revealing the sharp points of his fangs. “But I wonder, how will you do such a thing while in those restraints?”

 

Lance's eyes widened and Keith knew in that moment, Lance realized the chains securing his wrists were not made of regular iron. His wide shoulders twisted as he tried to pull the shackles apart. The copper smell of blood from Lance’s wrists filled the air along with another scent that resembled fresh snow.

 

Keith could feel it. Lance’s magic that was fighting the secure hold the black chains had on it. But it was barely a wisp of energy as it remained locked away.

 

“You know,” Lotor crouched before Lance. “It had been such a surprise to learn someone had managed to breach the barrier that surrounds the castle’s walls. You see, it’s no regular barrier, but one forged by hidden sigils that were meant to detect magic bearers.” He chuckled as he shook his head. “But imagine my complete shock when I saw the new sigil painted in blood on the gate.” Lotor turned his head to look at the thunderbird. At the faded marks that were painted over his chest and stomach. “My, Lance, you really are a clever one.”

 

Lance’s eyes were wide as glanced between the thunderbird and Lotor. “Lotor please-”

 

“It’s not your fault Lance,” Lotor stood and offered a razor sharp smile down at Lance. “You couldn’t have known how short those sigils last when not properly executed. It must be a recently acquired skill, correct?”

 

“Lotor please. Please don’t do this.”

 

The unfazed, cold mask was back on Lotor’s face. “You should know better than anyone Lance, the word please has no meaning in this kingdom.”

 

He moved away from Lance and closer to the thunderbird who was watching with wide eyes, his golden wings trembling slightly.

 

A sudden pounding began behind Keith’s temples. As if a pair of iron fists were slamming repeatedly against the interior of his skull.

 

 _Stop,_ an unfamiliar voice filtered through. _Stop it. Now. Hurry, before it’s too late._   

 

“Lotor, please please don’t.” Clear paths cut down Lance’s smooth cheeks as the tears flowed. “You don’t have to-”

 

A sharp crack sounded as Axca kicked his shoulder forward with the bottom of her boot and his pointed chin made contact with the marble floor. But Lance seemed to pay no attention to the ache that was surely occurring in his chin as his bright eyes caught Lotor again. “Lotor please don't do this.”

 

“Lance!” The thunderbird tried to struggle out of Zethrid’s grip, his soft brown eyes focused on Lance with fear and worry.

 

 _Stop it._ The voice whispered louder in his head. _Stop it._

 

Keith watched in disbelief (horrified amazement) as a dagger of ice formed in the Prince’s palm. Keith had heard about the Prince’s magic, but had never seen it manifested with his own eyes.

 

 _Don’t._ The voice became louder. _Stop it!_

 

“You forced my hand, Lance.” Lotor stopped before the thunderbird and slammed the ice dagger  into his chest.

 

_Nooooooo!_

 

“Noooooo!”

 

The scream was so loud Keith wasn’t sure if it had only been in his head or out loud. A glance up at Lance’s hunched over form, with his forehead pressed against the floor was his answer. His hands were shaking behind his back. What was this? What had he just witness? What had he just allowed to happen?

 

Lotor turned away from the thunderbird that was barely standing in Zethrid’s hold. His eyes were closed, his head bowed, and at the center of his once golden skin, was a throbbing pale blue scar shaped like a star.

 

Lotor stepped further away from the creature and closer to Lance. “You should have known what would happen when you entered this castle.”

 

Lance’s slender chest was shuddering with each deep breath he took as his body remained hunched over. A moment passed before the gasping breaths stopped and he raised his head for Keith to see the markings that hadn’t been there earlier. Elegant light blue swirls that brushed along his cheekbones beneath his eyes. They glimmered brightly against his skin, but as his eyes opened, the swirls darkened.

 

 _Behave,_ another voice whispered. A voice that tasted of iron and snow. _Watch. Observe. Think._

 

Keith tried to focus on the scene before him, on Shiro’s warm presence beside him. He had to stay in control. He had to think before he rushed forward and acted. Just this once.

Keith could tell Lance was trying to call upon his magic from the energy that drifted off him. The energy that tasted too sweet for this situation. But the soothing freshness of it was beginning to thicken into a bitter, ugly sensation.  

 

He felt his own magic become restless within his chest. Hind legs filled with strength as the creature curled its body, ready to pounce and strike. A flash of iron teeth as the beast growled, the sound pounding harshly against the walls of his skull.

 

He could feel the magic from Lance, a beast similar to his calling out. It growled in answer to his, their magic calling to his. He could feel another answering call from Shiro, a blinding light that sung. A magic that complemented his own.

 

But there was a tightening hold stopping him from reaching out to the magic blooming out of his chest. Like a flick of a switch, it was gone. He couldn’t feel his burning strength nor Shiro’s.

 

Axca removed her foot from Lance and stepped back as Lotor came closer.

 

“I won’t ever forgive you,” Lance breathed as he sat up and leaned his back to look up at Lotor. “Never again.”

 

 _Don’t let this happen_. The warm voice from before whispered. _Stop this. Stop this._

 

Another voice sounded in his head, His own voice.  

"We will not flinch at what we see here,” Keith’s voice echoed in his head. “We do not flinch. We do not intervene”

 

_Stop him. Fight. Fight. Fight._

 

“We do not look away. We do not react in any means.”

 

_Fight. Fight. Fight._

_Stop him! Stop him!_

 

“Horrible things will happen in this room. Things we will wish we had never seen."

 

 _Fight!_ The voice roared. _Fight!_

 

"But we must see these things. So stay silent and keep your eyes open."

 

When Keith’s eyes caught the glimpse of the black collar in Lotor’s hand, he took a step forward. Just to be stopped by Shiro’s hand that wrapped firmly around his wrist. Just as the collar clasped around his neck, the bright defiance within Lance’s eyes diminished, replaced with a defeated darkness. The blue markings disappeared from beneath Lance’s eyes.

 

And Keith...Keith did nothing.

 

The voice in his head went silent. His head was too quiet now. The gaping hole where that voice had just been was ready to swallow him whole.

 

Lance's body swayed forward, falling directly into Lotor's arms. Again, there was a crack in Lotor’s mask. A look of hesitation crossed his face before his eyes narrowed and snapped towards them. “You're free to leave, Captain.” His eyes fell to Keith. “Both of you.”

 

Shiro offered a quick nod before he squeezed Keith's wrist, pulling him along to the thick doors.  

 

* * *

 

 

Sweat dripped down Keith's heated skin as he continuously slammed his fists into the heavy hanging sack. Again and again and again. He was certain his knuckles were bruised under the stiffly wrapped cloth that he hadn’t taken the time to wrap carefully or properly, but that pain wouldn't come until later. Once all the adrenaline drained out of his body, he would truly feel the burn and ache.

 

But for now, he continued to slam his fists into the heavy weighed sack. Low grunts escaped from his gritted teeth as his body moved with each hit. He put all his strength behind each punch, all his frustration and anger cutting away at the restraints that would weigh him down. He wanted the damn sack to feel as much pain as possible. He wanted to damage it, to wreck havoc and crush all that stood before him.

  
The tap of the heel of a boot against wood alerted him to someone's entrance. But once he heard the familiar confident gait, he ignored him. He kept his focus on the heavy bag before him. He paid no mind to his technique or stance. No, his attention was solely focused on hitting the bag as hard as he could with no consideration of his stamina or preserving his energy.

  
The sudden whoosh of air had him stumbling back as the bag gave a lurch and fell to the ground.

 

Keith glared at the hatchet that now laid on the ground a few feet away before turning his glare over his shoulder at Shiro, who only responded with an unimpressed look. "With the way you were punching, it was only a matter of time before it fell anyway."

  
Keith huffed, kicking the toe of his boot into the thick fabric of the sack that coughed out a handful of hay. A mess that he wouldn’t clean up later.  

  
"Care to tell me what's wrong?" Shiro asked as he bent over, lifting his hatchet and returning it to the holster at his waist.

  
Keith frowned at the ground. How was he supposed to explain what was wrong? It barely even made sense in his own mind.

  
"Keith?"

  
He sighed before glancing up from beneath his bangs to see Shiro now holding out a red rag to him. Shiro who was looking at him with no judgement. Just an open, curious expression. And when it came to these things, Shiro always was the one to understand Keith's reasoning. Even if Keith couldn't, Shiro could always make sense of his tangled thoughts.

  
Keith swallowed as he took the rag to wipe at his damped forehead and face. “Nothing is wrong exactly.”

 

“But?” Shiro prompted.

 

“But…” Keith huffed moving to the closest wall, pressing his back against the cold stone. “I don’t even know.”

 

Ever since they had left the throne room, his thoughts would continue to return to the black collar. The black collar that had always been a threat that hung over them. They had always stayed cautious in order to avoid it. But now, to have actually seen it used. To have seen it clasped shut, to have seen the light go out of... out of that person's eyes. It suddenly seemed too real.

 

“I just...I just feel…” He huffed, sinking lower against the wall until he came to the ground. "I just feel responsible. Like we could have stopped it. We could have..." _Saved them._

 

A nudge at his head had him raising his chin to see the pouch of water Shiro offered. Keith’s eyes drifted to Shiro’s neck, with the black collar of his tunic buttoned, it was too easy to see that stone collar around Shiro's neck.

 

He swallowed before taking a swig of water and then wiping at his mouth.

  
"There was nothing we could have done, Keith." The corners of his mouth turned downward as he regarded Keith. “At this point, we're just biding our own time as it is.”

 

Keith knew Shiro was right. Even as captain of the guard, he possessed little power, with no authority over this situation. And as his shadow, there was even less that Keith could do.

  
"We don't even know who they are,” Shiro continued as he lowered himself to sit beside Keith.

  
_Lance,_ his mind supplied, recalling the name Lotor had used. His name was Lance.

 

“Lotor knew him,” Keith frowned at the ground between his boots.

 

The way Lotor had looked when he first saw Lance hadn’t been a look from seeing something beautiful. It had been a look of disbelief at seeing something you never thought you'd see again. There had been disbelief there, but also hope. A small flame of hope that had flickered in Lotor's gaze. The way Lotor had looked as he had walked towards Lance, there had been no anger in his eyes, no malice nor joy for what he had been about to do. But there had been the look of pain and regret for what he would do.

 

Keith had spent enough time watching and studying individuals that he had learned these tells. He had even recognized them in his own reflection before.

 

He kept his gaze trained on his boots, ignoring the thought that hammered behind his eyes. The memory that tried to push itself into the forefront of his mind.  
No. No, he wasn't ready to face that yet. But...he had to know. He had to know if what he had seen had been real.

 

“Perhaps,” Shiro admitted. “But we don't have that information. We don't know what they are or were to each other.”

 

Keith nodded absently. Shiro was right in that regard… but Keith knew how to gather that information. He would find it.

 

But there was another question pricking at Keith, the question of what had been that power he had felt in the throne room. He wanted to ask Shiro, to be assured he hadn't been the only one to have felt that unimaginable power. But there was something inside him that told him to wait, that the question wasn't meant to be answered quite yet.

 

But for now, he had other concerns weighing on his mind.

 

“One of them had wings.” Keith spoke in a quiet voice.

 

"Keith.."

  
"He had wings, Shiro." There was a stinging sensation beginning at the back of his head. "It's... it's been so long since I've seen wings on a person, and I just.. I was just reminded of her."  
**  
**_What if she fell into a similar situation_? Keith's hands were shaking as his breathing became more difficult. "What if she had to survive through such a thing…”

He tried to pull his thoughts away from that path. If he followed it, he couldn't be confident that he'd find his way back.

 

That comforting weight returned to Keith as Shiro placed his hand on his shoulder. “He was a Thunderbird, Keith.”

 

“I know…” he mumbled. Yellow and gold. No red.

 

Shiro moved closer until his arm was draped across Keith's shoulders, pulling him close until he was tucked into his warm side. It was a familiar space to Keith. Even before Shiro had earned the larger muscles, it had been a place that had always been built for him. A place that he could always come to and find comfort.

 

Keith turned his head until his nose was against the side of Shiro's chest and he could breathe in the familiar scent of iron and snow. Scents that warmed his chest until it ached. Scents that carried memories from long ago, a different time. Memories that Keith didn't want to think of at this moment.

 

He took a deep breath before sighing. He was with Shiro right now, the one person who would understand the thoughts swarming through his mind that made his chest ache. “I'm grateful those wings weren't red.” _I'm grateful it wasn't her._

 

“I know,” Shiro pulled him closer. “We both are.”

  
_Later,_ Keith reminded himself. He would think of all of this later.

 

“Things are changing,” Keith glanced up at Shiro, hoping he saw it as well. “Everything we planned will change with all these new factors.” He swallowed as he stared into Shiro’s dark eyes. “And we have to be ready for whatever happens. We have to get ahead of all these changes.”

 

Shiro’s face was so open as he stared back at Keith. Always open to offer Keith any comfort or wisdom that he could.

 

Suddenly darkness enveloped the entire room, coating the windows and filling any cracks. Shiro’s shadows encased them in their own private bubble, where no one could hear or see them.  

 

Shiro leaned forward until his forehead rested against Keith’s. “Together,” he breathed as his eyes closed. “We will face it together.”

  
Without prompting, Keith's own eyes closed as he breathed in deeply the shared air between them. "And we will not be afraid."

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro didn't know how much time passed as they sat there sharing breath. Time, stress, fear, it all seemed to slip away when he was in Keith's presence. Keith who would capture his attention, becoming his main focus as every fiber of his being turned in anticipation to Keith.

 

Keith’s breath was warm against the bridge of Shiro’s nose as he huffed. The dark strands of his bangs were soft as they brushed against Shiro’s forehead before he pulled away. “I need to wash up and then make the rounds.”

 

Shiro nodded before opening his eyes to look at Keith. “I'll see you after?”

 

Keith's brow wrinkled before relaxing. “Yeah. Yeah, I'll see you later.”

 

Shiro watched as Keith went to leave the training room, offering a small smile over his shoulder before disappearing through the large door.

 

Every instinct within Shiro told him to follow Keith, but he knew better than to always rely on his instincts. As much as he wanted to follow, he knew he had to keep the boundaries that existed between them. There were lines drawn between them for good reason, and Shiro would do what was necessary to keep those lines clear. That small smile was evidence that the line between them still existed. The barrier that Shiro knew was necessary was still intact, as much as he wished he could overcome it and follow Keith. Shiro tried not to think of how Keith’s small smile was just a whisper of what his smile had once been.

  
Shiro tried not to remember. But he was still a weak man at heart. He couldn't stop from recalling the wild, untamed smile that had once graced Keith's lips. The way his eyes would shine with excitement as his unkempt hair waved about his face. It seemed like so much time had passed since he had seen a Keith that wasn't weighed down with worries, a Keith that wasn't shackled to secrets.

 

Deep down, Shiro knew. He knew how wrong it was to keep Keith in this kingdom. A kingdom that represented everything they hated and had ran from. Yet here they were, hiding in plain sight, walking a threadbare wire that could lead to their downfall with a simple slip.

 

He knew Keith had a point for helping that Thunderbird and his companion, but that was too great of a dare. Unique creatures like those wouldn't slip under detection, they were too obvious and gained too much attention. Helping them would be an enormous risk. And what came from risks? Losses. And Shiro wasn't ready for a loss like this.

 

A loss like the one he had witnessed in that throne room. That voice that spoke of loss haunted him, that voice that had held so much pain and agony. A broken plea that could only be spoken by one who loved someone so deeply, they’d do anything to save them. It haunted him to the early hours of morning. He couldn’t close his eyes without hearing that broken plea. The anguish that had coated every word. He couldn’t close his eyes without seeing the tears that had coated smooth tan cheeks and an elegant blue mark.

 

In another time, he would do whatever it took to help those creatures. But Shiro was in this time, and he would do whatever it took to protect Keith.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun was barely rising when Keith climbed to the highest wall that faced the northern mountains and the large expanse of woods that separated them.

 

Not many guards stood guard here since there were no threats expected from that direction. Nothing but creatures of the forest existed that far north and the cold labor camp that was nestled close to the sea. A glance around showed that the few guards on duty seemed to be dead on their feet and paid him no mind as they stayed at their roles facing the sea that laid to the east.

 

Keith's gaze returned to the Northern mountains that stood tall. Even at this distance, they seemed to tower over all. There was a presence that radiated from them, a presence of strength and magnificence, along with the nobility that kingdom had once portrayed. Those mountains had served as the wall to one of the greatest, most powerful houses.

 

Few had ever ventured up those mountains. Even before the **Kuroganes** had fallen to the Galra, no one from the kingdom had risked exploring the high, treacherous mountains that had danger scattered throughout them.  

 

Even with his heightened eyesight, at this distance, Keith was barely capable of making out the snow that capped the mountains. Or the snow that was sprinkled (haphazardly) on the trees of the forest.

 

But as Keith stared at those luscious trees, for a moment he could smell the strong pine scent that clung to them, could feel the sap and rough bark under his fingertips. He could feel the soft crunch of snow beneath his boots and the fresh clean smell it brought. For a moment, he was dressed not in a stiff uniform, but in familiar leathers, standing at the wall of a different castle.

 

The cold stone bit through the thick material of his leather gloves as he grasped the cool stone and stared down at the frozen river that flowed near the western wall.

 

He jumped as a heavy hand fell down on to his shoulder. “Getting lost in our thoughts again?”

 

Keith tilted his head back to look up into a pair of warm dark eyes. “Just a little bit.”

 

The warm smoky scent of a fresh fire fueled by logs. A scent that promised safety and protection. A scent that would sit beside his bed as a story was told before sleep. A scent that would lift him up as maps were looked over and battle plans were discussed.

 

The scent of his father.

 

Laugh lines crinkled as a chuckle escaped his father. “Just a little,” he repeated. “Of course.”

 

Keith returned his gaze to the surrounding trees. Past the castle walls, the trees and forest had acted as a barrier of protection. Visitors who weren't familiar with the North often got lost trying to navigate through the woods. Lost, or fell prey to the creatures that roamed them.

 

The hand on his shoulder gave a squeeze as his father leaned down to speak in his ear. “All of this,” a hand rose to gesture all around them. “will one day be yours, Keith.” A squeeze of the shoulder that was meant to show comfort. “You will be the king of this land.” 

 

_King._

 

_His._

 

It felt almost wrong to think of the woods, of this castle, of the surrounding mountains, ever belonging to anyone that wasn't his father. He couldn't imagine the people of their kingdom looking up to anyone who wasn't his father, least of all him. He couldn't see himself in the large stone throne that he had only seen his father occupy.  He couldn't imagine himself sitting there, holding court. Couldn't see himself standing with the counsel to discuss battle strategies or plans for the kingdom. He couldn't see himself listening to the people's opinions and offer them guidance or solutions. He couldn't see himself sitting through council meetings until a compromise was made.

 

He wasn't like his father, who could lead while taking in the opinions of his people. Always doing what would benefit the people and kingdom, what would keep them safe and protected. His father had loved the people of their kingdom, and they had loved him.

 

But Keith, he couldn't see himself as king. He couldn't see himself as a king who was loved by his people. He couldn't see himself as a ruler who would make his people proud. Who would make his father proud.

 

But his father had. His father always had. He had always guided Keith on the path to being a King. Had overlooked and guided him through his studies, and brought him along to court and counsel meetings, and introduced Keith to neighboring rulers and officials. He had believed Keith would grow to be a leader, to be a king who would take care of his people. Who would show the true strength the North possessed.

 

And Keith...how could Keith look at his father and tell him he didn't want to be king? How could he tell him he didn't want to marry and sire children? How could he explain that he wished to travel and explore what was beyond the northern forests and mountains? He wanted to see all the wonders the world had to offer. But would that even be possible if he had a kingdom to rule? Had people who relied on him?

 

It was a massive weight that he wasn't sure he could carry. Even now he felt the heavy weight in his gut. The fear of so many looking up to him for guidance and leadership.

 

Suddenly the wind whipped into him from the north. It seemed to turn gentle as it combed through his dark strands, as gentle as the thin strong fingers that had long ago combed and brushed his hair. At a time when he would allow his hair to grow past his shoulders. He hadn't had hair that length for such a long time. Not since the one who had always braided it disappeared.

 

And for a moment, even with his father’s presence fresh in his mind, and the sprawling hills before him, Keith felt like he was back in the warm comfort he hadn’t felt in so long. He was back to the highest perch where no one could ever reach him. Back to the safety of his mother’s arms as she sat behind him as they overlooked the entire Northern kingdom. They would see the luscious green of the trees and the beautiful, dazzling lights that the kingdom would ignite once the sun had descended. And when he'd tilt his head back and look up to the sky, he'd see the bright stars scattered throughout the night sky overlooking them.

 

He could map out all the constellations his mother had taught him, especially the ones that she had said would lead him home. Those were the constellations he would never forget. At their high perch, it felt like the whole world, the whole universe, was before them, waiting for them to explore it all.

 

Keith could feel the toned, strong legs on either side of him, the warm arms that wrapped around his shoulders. Her fingers brushed his hair gently once more, tucking the stubborn strands back behind his ears, before her arms moved around to hold him tightly.

 

“Keith,” her voice had always been strong. It had always possessed a strength that carried so much weight. “What's wrong?”

 

“Dad says all of this will be mine one day.” He felt his lips pulsing into a pout but couldn’t stop himself. “He says I’ll be the king one day.”

 

“Keith,” soft strands brushed his skin as a warm cheek pressed against his. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

 

He nodded before turning his head, away from the beauty before them to look at the beauty that surrounded him. Gigantic wings forged from brilliant red feathers with golden tips walled him in on either side. Her wings had always acted as a curtain, shielding him away from the world, to keep him safe and warm.

 

“Will you teach me?” He whispered as he continued to stare at her shining feathers that the setting light of dusk glinted off, the light reflected was a passionate red like the burning flames that had forged her.

 

His mother and father had their similarities, but it was their differences that had always stood out. While his father had been gifted with fire, it was his mother who had been forged from it. Her very being carried the essence of wild flames. Her wings were weaved from the tendrils of fire that could ignite a whole kingdom. His father had been the beacon of hope, the one who could lead and offer guidance. His mother had been their protector, the one to draw forth courage with the heat of passion. She had been less of a queen, and more of a knight.  

 

“In the morning,” she whispered back before kissing his cheek.

 

Her words drifted in through his head like a satin ribbon floating along a phantom wind. He reached for it, but it was just too far, slipping through his fingers before dancing away.

 

Keith could recite every lesson his mother had ever taught him. He could remember every important word she had spoken to him. But there was a set of words burning in his mind, a branding across his temporal lobe.

 

“You decide your destiny, Keith.” She pressed her head firmly against his, a small smile playing on her firm expression. “Never forget that. You make your own destiny and you get to decide whether to follow it.”

 

He nodded as he turned his face forward once more, clasping onto those words and holding them close to his chest. He would decide his destiny, no one else. Not his father, nor his mother. He would forge his own destiny from the small scraps he possessed. His destiny was in his own hands and, if he was honest with himself, that frightened him.

 

“One day Keith, this world will be yours.” He could feel her standing right beside him, the warmth that traced along his shoulders as familiar as her strong arms when they had embraced him. “And they will see the greatness that exists within you.”

 

His shoulders rose as his spine straightened. His eyes opened to find the sun already above the mountain range. The rays of the sun warmed his face as he raised his chin, the soft brush of the wind lifted his bangs as it played with the tips of his hair.

 

_We decide our paths, Keith._

 

He would show it. He would show this world the strength that had laid dormant in him all these years. Keith was tired of treading along a path that was already forged. He was ready to build his own.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr ](https://myastrosea.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [My Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Astrosea23)
> 
> [ Anna's Tumblr](http://tinycosmicangel.tumblr.com/)  
> [Anna's Twitter](https://twitter.com/tinycosmicangel)


End file.
